


Art for The Final Frontier by TA Salmalin

by paleogymnast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: Art for the 2016 marvel bang story "The Final Frontier" by TA Salmalin





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasalmalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasalmalin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Final Frontier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520406) by [tasalmalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasalmalin/pseuds/tasalmalin). 



> Many thanks to the wonderful author, TA Salmalin, for writing this great story (go read it if you haven't already), and to the mods of [Marvel Bang](marvel_bang.livejournal.com) for running this amazing challenge for another year.

**Art for "The Final Frontier" by TASalmalin for the 2016 Marvel Bang**

 

**Cover Art**

  


**Anne Banner in College**  
_"Anne Banner is twenty-three years old. She scraped together enough for the community college down the road, and she overloaded her first year so she could take every math and science class they offered. She keeps the classes that come easily, and by the time she graduates valedictorian she’s a physicist._  
_And now she’s here, with a new name and a new start. She’s standing on the steps of Culver University, a shiny new grad student with aspirations for a Masters, then a Doctorate._  
_She clutches her new student information packet tightly to her chest. The building is… intimidating. It looks like it belongs in a movie."_

 

**Jane Foster - Val's Personal Hero**  
_"Jane Foster, Ph.D., is one of Val’s personal heroes. She thinks she’s amazing, and brilliant, and Doctor Jane Foster never let anyone give her any shit about being a woman or thinking outside the box."_

 

**Val's Two Loves**  
_"Val has about a thousand experiments she wants to run and samples she wants to gather, she wants to meet everyone on the planet and know every detail about their lives, but right now, she just wants to feel the alien sun on her skin and smell the alien pollen in the air, exploring an alien planet with Jane at her side."_  



End file.
